Knowing the Champions: Harry's Rio Adventure
by JFox101
Summary: The growing in popularity "Knowing the Champions" plot but with my HPRIO cross Harry's Rio Adventure! The champions have to have their stories read, and its Harry's turn. Starring Nico and Pedro too!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the first chapter of "Reading Harry's Rio Adventure Rewritten" I hope you all enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Reading A New Monther**

All of the champions where having a certain portion of their history read allowed to the entire school and selection of Beauxbations and Durmstrang students. Now it was Harry's turn. If the cover of his book was anything to go by, which had his animagus form on it, and the tile, Rio, He would probably be reminded of some fond memories. And some bad ones.

"I shall read the first chapter."Dumbledore said as the other two Heads had read the first chapters of their champions books and he Cedric's.

"**Chapter 1: A New Mother." **Read Professor Dumbledore. 

Harry smiled. This was when his mum adopted him.

**Where am I? Harry wondered as he woke up groggy. He had been shoved into his cupboard." **

"ALBUS YOU SAID HE'D BE SAFE WITH THOSE DAMNED MUGGLES!" Minerva shouted in utter rage at the Headmaster nearly spitting in his face.

"I...I..." For once, the great Albus Dumbledore was speechless.

"I didn't stay with them long Professor McGonagall." Harry said.

"And why is that Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked more calmly to Harry while still glaring at Dumbledore.

"You'll see."

Karkaroff and Maxime looked disappointed at the Headmaster of Hogwarts. They both knew James and Lily had been his favorites. Why would he let their son suffer so.

Fleur looked questioningly at the Macaw on the cover of the book. It looked suspiciously like one she and her little sister Gabrielle met years ago at Carnaval in Rio de Janeiro that perched on her shoulder and allowed Gabrielle to stroke his feathers. The memory of the bird dancing to the samba rhythms still brought giggles to Grabrielle.

**after the fat man had discovered his tie had been turned orange.** (Several growls on Harry's behalf where heard, even from Krum, Fleur and Cedric)** Soon after, he fell asleep so suddenly while crying. The two year old human opened his eyes. Why did everything seem so big? He stretched his wings. Wait a minute? Wings? He opened his eyes, suddenly alert. He lifted two small blue feathered wings. **

"An animagus?" Krum asked in disbelief.

Harry smirked at him, then concentrated. Everyone watched as Harry transformed into a beautiful Blue Spix's Macaw. He flew around the Hall which amazed the younger, and older alike Quidditch players and landed on Fleur's shoulder and puffed his chest out with a smirk.

"So it was you zen?" Fleur asked as she tickled Harry under his chin and he purred his bird purr.

"Could you please explain Miss Delacour?" Albus asked.

"My family and I go to ze Carnaval parade in Rio de Janeiro every year." Fleur explained. "One year, when Gabrielle and I where very young, a young Blue Macaw landed on my shoulder and stayed there for a while. He even danced to ze music." She smiled at the fond memory. "He also allowed Gabrielle to stroke his feathers, which is something wild birds rarely do. The strange thing about this bird though, was zat 'E had a lightning streak in his head feathers like 'Arry does." She pointed

"What is Carnaval?" One of the Pureblood Slytherins asked.

Harry flew back to his seat and transformed back. "It is the biggest party in the world." He grinned. "Its a celebration that takes place 40 days before Easter. Which is the season of Lent for the Catholic religion. Its a sort of farewell party for the things Muggles give up for that season. If I'm right about what this story is you'll get an example."

**His squawked in surprise. Then ran over to a nearby puddle and peeked in. He again, squawked in surprise. He was a birdie! A blue birdie! How? Was this why he was a freak? **

"Freak?" Hermione asked icily.

"I didn't stay with them long." Harry reminded.

"And where did you go?"

"You'll see."

**He sat down on his feathery behind and just stared up into the treetops, the moon shining through. Was he in a rainforest? He heard all kinds of insect sounds, birds chattering (He could hear like it was human speech) And sounds of a nearby human city. Where was he? **

**Wait a minute, if I'm a bird, I can fly! Harry thought excitedly. He looked at both his wings, and flapped them. He rose a few inches, then fell flat on his butt with a squeak. **

A few Beauxbatons girls giggled.

**Jewel was tired. She had been flying all day around the rainforest that was her home. The female Spix's Macaw settled down in a makeshift nest when she heard a young squeak. She looked down. A baby Blue Macaw! But where were his parents? She decided to say hi. Was he old enough to talk? **

"Nope." Harry smiled. Hi mum. He thought.

"**Aren't you precious?" Harry looked up to see a beautiful female blue birdie just like him! He opened his mouth but only a "cheep" came out. **

"Aww." The Beauxbatons girls cooed and some Hogwarts girls. Harry blushed.

**Guess he can't talk after all. Jewel thought. He's so adorable. "Are you alone? Where are your parents?" The chick looked sadly at her in confusion. I'll keep him. She decided. She picked up the baby Macaw in her wings and snuggled him. "Don't worry." She said calmly to soothe the whimpering chick. "I'll take care of you."**

The young female population of the Hall awwed at the cuteness.

"So that's the mysterious mother you always talk about." Ron said in realization.

Harry smiled. He loved his mother.

"That was rather short." Parvati Patil said from the Ravenclaw table.

"Not much to tell." Harry said. "Was transported to Rio, transformed into a Macaw, and adopted by the last female."

"Rio?" A Hufflepuff asked in confusion.

"Oops." Harry said sheepishly. "It'll be explained next chapter."

"Ze next chapter is called "Blu's Arrival." Madame Maxime said as she accepted the book from Dumbledore.

" 'Oo is Blu?" Fleur asked in confusion at Harry.

"You'll see." Harry said mysteriously again as Madame Maxime began to read.

**To Be Continued...**

**I finally got the Rio DVD! So I'm rewriting Harry's Rio Adventure and the two Reading HRA's except I'll be continuing HRA: Growing Up In Rio. Hope this one is more accurate to the movie! There's a deleted scene about a fruit vendor that I'll be adding! **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	2. Chapter 2

"**Chapter 2: Blu's Arrival" **Madame Maxime read.

"**Five years later finds a young Spix's Macaw waiting on a tree branch with a lightning streak carved in the tree bark for his momma. He was excited. Cause Carnaval was in two days. However, she was rather late. And she was never late. He was starting to worry as the sun started setting. **

"It is the BIGGEST party in the world! The only thing that compares is the muggle Super Bowl in America and the Quidditch World Cup!"

Fleur agreed. She loved Carnaval. The floats, the music, the costumes. And her mother had been Queen of Carnaval once.

"**Momma?" Harry called out with a slight Portuguese accent**

"So that's where the accent comes from." Hermione noticed that Harry had a Potrugese accent on certain words.

"**One week later and his mother still hadn't come. At first Harry thought she abandoned him. But he slapped that thought from his mind. Sh wouldn't do that. And he was an idiot for thinking it. With determination in his eyes he spread his wings and took off into the morning sky. Heading for the city of Rio de Janeiro."**

"You grew up in Brazil?" Ernie Macmillan asked.

"More specifically, the rainforest in Rio." Harry nodded.

**It took Harry half the morning, but he finally found a lead. It was an older male like him and mom! He flew up to the male who was talking to a cardinal and a canary. What's a canary doing in Rio? Harry wondered. Their not native birds. **

"Their more native to Africa if I remember right." Harry said off handedly.

"**Brazillian ladies respond to confidence." The canary told the male Macaw in a cage on the back of a truck that was stuck in traffic. The canary tipped the bottle cap he wore like a hat, spun his friend and dipped him for an example. **

"Ahh, girl advice." George grinned.

"Good to know in case we export our business to Rio." Fred whispered to Harry. Harry grinned back knowing that a few products survived Mrs. Weasley's purge.

"**Yeah, its all about swagger. You gotta puff out that chest." The cardinal did so. "Swing that tail." He swung his tail feathers. "Eyes narrowed, like some kind of crazy love hawk." He squawked. **

"**But first, we gotta bust you out." Nico said**

"I heard the cardinal say "Hey Nico, he's a tourist." Harry explained to confused looks. "He's the Canary with the bottlecap." Just then the two flew in through the open window that allowed owls to come in and a cardinal and canary flew in. The canary had a bottlecap.

"Uh, Lil man, why's everyone staring at us like we're dancing around without our feathers?" Nico asked seeing the bewildered looks.

"Just listen." And Harry filled the two in on what was going on.

"Ah, so now we'll be able to see if our love lessons really did go down smooth." Nico said as he perched himself on Harry's shoulder. "Ello ladies." He tipped his bottlecap to the girls giggling at him.

"What'd he say?" A Ravenclaw first year giggled.

"He says hello ladies."

"What about before?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He said now their gonna know if their love lessons really did go down smooth." Harry smiled as Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys." She muttered.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, but what are your...little friends...doing here?" Minerva asked.

"They er...snuck into my trunk when I was packing the night before start of term Heh." Harry laughed sheepishly.

"**Yea, I'm gonna pop that cage open like a soda can." The cardinal said miming martial arts with his wings. **

A few first years giggled as Pedro repeated these actions in the present.

"**No no wait I'm-"**

**The cardinal didn't listen and flew at the cage. Repeatedly. **

"**No really I ts fine." **

**Soon he was huffing. **

"**You call that poppin'?" Nico asked in a teasing tone. **

"**Phwew, this thing's robust." The cardinal, now known as Pedro huffed. **

More giggling younger students and snickering older ones.

"**No guys really the cage is great." the bird said then hugged one of the bars. "Love the cage." **

"**Whatever, suit yourself." Nico said as Harry came flying up to them. **

"**Excuse me, have you seen an older female like him?" Harry asked pointing at Blu with a claw. **

"**Nope, but we'll be on the look out lil' man." Nico said tipping his bottle cap again. **

"**Sure thing." Pedro said to the younger bird. "Don't forget man, love hawk!" He squawked and flew away with Nico. **

"**Bem Vino!" Nico shouted down to them. **

"It means "Welcome" in Portugese." Harry explained to confused students.

"**Yes, Bem...and to you as well" Blu said as they flew off. "Hey." He said to the kid. "This guy Tulio said he had a female like me at his aviary. Could she be your mom?" Blu asked. **

"**How'd you know?" Harry started.**

"**Your a little young to be on your own." Blu said. **

"**Hope you don't mind Hitchhikers." Harry said as he perched himself on the roof of the cage and enjoyed the ride. **

Nico tsked. "And I thought you knew better." He mock scolded.

**They arrived at the aviary where the male human worked and Harry flew off into the sky before the two humans could see him. He followed them through the windows of the aviary and saw an air duct very close to the "Treatment Room." He flew inside, and decided to follow its trail into the aviary. **

**He heard a strange banging sound and followed it. He saw an opening and walked inside the branch off. **

"**Mom!" Harry said excitedly as he saw the older female banging a rock into the duct cover. **

"**Harry! Thank god your safe!" His mother said. She'd been worried sick about him all week. Then she remembered where they where. "What are you doing here?" **

"**I came to help?" Harry asked/suggested. **

"**Well...go find a rock and help me bust this thing open enough." Jewel told her son. "Wait." Just then, spotlights flooded the enclosure. And a door slid open and she heard a male voice. **

**Harry heard Blu gasp. He looked at the door and saw him staring at his reflection with his poofy head feathers. He gasped and smoothed them back to their natural crest. "LINDA!" He shouted.**

Nico and Pedro looked at each other with raised eyes. They where thinking the same thing. "Momma's boy." They said.

"What did they say?" Ron asked.

"They called Blu a "momma's boy." Harry giggled.

**Stay down." Jewel told Harry and she took off. **

"**Mom, wait. Wait!" Harry begged but she was already determined. **

"**Kekkosei." He heard his mother sneer or somehing like that. He wasn't the best at Portugese but it sounded like that. She hissed something else and ended with "Sendoki." **

The two birds hugged each other. Jewel could be scary when she wanted to be.

"Mom's can be very scary." Harry shivered in fear.

**Blu gurgled something incoherent because his mom had a claw on his throat. "Que?" She asked. **

"**Your standing on my throat." Blu gasped out. **

"Smooth." Nico chuckled.

"**Oh your an American." Jewel released Blu's throat. **

"**Sorry Blu! I tried to stop her!" Harry called down. **

"**How do you know my son?" Jewel asked as she studied Blu. "You look like me." She said. "And Harry." She said looking up at the younger bird who was banging on the duct cover with a rock he found. **

"**Hi, my name's Blu. You know, like the cheese that's covered in mold...and smells bad...no that's stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Blu scoffed at himself and pounded his forehead with his claws. **

"Very smooth, looks like he needed a second lesson." Pedro laughed.

"**Come on." She said. And she grabbed Blu and suddenly the male got really nervous.**

"**Oh, okay. I...uh..." He tried to calm himself down as they climbed up to the area where the air duct cover was. As soon as they got up there where the banging was louder, Blu made smoochy lips as Jewel turned around to him. **

"**Uh, hi what are you doing?" Jewel asked as she stopped him. **

"**I'm...doing what your doing. But...just for argument's sake, what are you doing?" Blu asked. **

"Smooth." Fred grinned.

"Very smooth." agreed George.

"**I'm trying to _escape._" Jewel said moving aside leaves hiding the duct and Blu saw the younger bird questioningly looking at him. **

"I was a little confused." Harry admitted to the amused looks he was getting.

"**I just thought..."**

"**Woah woah woah, did you actually think we where gonna kiss?" Jewel asked in a scandalous tone. **

"**Hang on, I know what my feathers look like, but I'm not that kind of bird."**

Several people smiled.

"**We JUST MET!" **

**Blu's protests where unheard by Harry. From there on, he was his Undesirable Number 1. He watched with glee as his mom told the older bird off. **

"Ahh, so that's why you didn't like Blu at first." Nico said in realization.

"**MY SON IS RIGHT THERE AND YOU THINK I'M JUST GONNA!" **

**They argued until the humans left. **

"Oh they did more than argue. Mama chased Blu around and pecked at him for two hours." Harry laughed at the memory.

"Oh this is good." Pedro rubbed his wing tips together and chuckled.

"Blackmail material." Nico agreed.

**Jewel and Harry banged on the duct late into the night. **

"**Please..." Blu moaned. "Please...could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." **

"**Oh I'm so sorry sleepy head, I'm trying to _escape_." Jewel shot back. **

"We almost had it too." Harry said in disappointment.

"What happened?"

"You'll see Ron." Harry said.

"**Escape? Why? This cage is awesome." Blu said motioning to the artificial streams and the foliage. **

"**The cage? Oh that's right, I wouldn't expect a PET, to understand." Jewel said sarcastically as she went back to work for a few moments. **

"**Pet?" Blu asked in an angry tone. "First off, I am not a PET. I am a COMPANION. And second, when morning comes, Linda will come for me and this whole nightmare will be over." **

"**Incredible!" Jewel snapped. "You'd rather be with a...a _human_ than with your own kind!" **

**Harry agreed. He despised humans. They had shown him nothing but pain and misery. **

Several students and Professors stared at Harry questioningly.

"I didnt remember anything but my relatives." Harry explained. "I'd never met a nice human and didn't remember anything about my life before them."

"But 'Oo sat on my shoulder at Carnaval." Fleur reminded him.

"That's different." Harry blushed.

"**Yeah? Well that _human_, has shown me love and affection for the last fifteen years wheras my own kind tried to strangle me after fifteen _seconds_!" **

"**Yeah? Well because of them, I lost EVERYTING." Jewel snapped. "You can't trust them!" Harry saw the door to the enclosure open. His mom went to see what it was and Harry gasped as she was snatched. **

"By who?" Several students gasped.

"He just needed money and was working for some idiot smugglers." Harry said. "He had nothing personal involved in this."

"Who did Mr. Potter?" Flitwick asked.

"You'll see Professor." Harry said yet again.

"**Of course you can trust humans." Blu retorted before seeing a young human boy. "Oh. Hi there." He greeted before also being snatched and placed in a cage with Jewel. Harry flew quickly away from the aviary and followed the boy in the shadows. Also wary of the cockatoo following the boy. **

"How is Nigel doing anyway?" Harry asked his friends.

"Whose Nigel?"

"The cockatoo. He's okay after the story."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"Once again, you'll see."

"He's just fine at the San Diego Zoo. He likes working the bird shows." Nico said.

"I'll read." McGonagall said. "Chapter 3: Rafael."

"Uncle Rafy." Harry smiled. "His kids are hilarious."

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you guys are enjoying!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Chapter 3: Rafael." **McGonagall read.

"Whose Rafael? The boy?" A muggleborn asked.

"Nope. Not telling." Harry smiling.

Nico and Pedro smiled. Harry had been a bit stressed since he came home from his third year and it was good to see him opening up.

"**Well whaddya know? Good work Fernando." The leader smuggler said in approval as Harry saw the Brazillian boy present the cage to the leader. "What did I tell you about this one boys?" **

"And enter Dumb, Dumber and Dumbest." Harry smirked.

"**That you where going to pay him half as much as you said?" A chubby one said stupidly. **

"Dumbest?" Ron asked.

"Dumbest." Harry nodded.

"**No you IDIOT." Marcel snapped. "That he reminds me of myself at that age. Smart. Resourceful. Here you go kid." And he gave the boy two American twenty dollar bills. **

"Eighty american dollars just to steal two birds?" Hermione asked. Remembering that Dumbest said Marcel was going to pay him half.

"Not just any birds Hermione. Mum and Dad where the last two of their species." Harry said.

"Dad?"

"Oops."

"**This _is _only haldf of what you promised me." Fernando protested. **

"**Eh, shut up kid." He unclothed the cage and saw that the two birds inside where apparently dead. **

"If only that worked with Filch." George groaned glaring at the arsehole caretaker. Who pulled Mrs. Norris closer to him as she eyed Pedro and Nico hungrily.

**Harry smirked from next to the window where a fan was whirling. He knew what his mom was planning. **

"**I said I wanted these birds _alive_." Marcel said angrily. "Tell me Fernando does _THIS _look alive to you?" Then Jewel opened her eyes and chomped down on his thumb with her beak. He cried out in pain and let her go. Jewel flew around and made the two stooges run into each other before flying toward her son's face in the window. **

"Go go go!" Some muggleborn students chanted.

**But suddenly, she was snatched from the air by a menacing looking cockatoo. **

"NO!"

"**Hello pretty birdie. What's the matter?" the bird asked in a menacing tone. "Cockatoo got your throat?" **

"Nigel is the cockatoo from the last chapter." Harry explained to confused looks.

"**Nigel." Marcel said and Nigel looked down to his owner. "Alive." He reminded the bird. **

"**To be continued." He sneered to Jewel and he flew with her in his talons and hurled her back into the cage with Blu. **

"Strong bird." Fred said with a raised eyebrow.

"**The last Blue Macaws on earth." Marcel smirked as he hooked a chain on both their ankles chaining them together. "These are worth fortune." **

"That wasn't a bad plan actually." Harry said. "Keep them chained so they couldn't escape."

**Harry saw his mother glare at him and knew to split. Sadly, he took off into the night. Back to their forest home. **

**Jewel and Blu somehow managed to escape and where now in the jungles of Rio. **

"**Ah, what was that?" **

"**A stick." Jewel said. **

"**And that?" **

"**Its just a rock." Jewel said irritably. **

**Blu shuddered. "Is that a spider on my back?" **

"**Will you give it a rest? Its just a leaf, turn around." Blu did so. But indeed, a Walking Spider was crawling on his back. Jewel gasped and smacked it away. **

Ron shuddered.

"Good." Hermione said with a relived "Phwew."

"Why?" A Slytherin asked.

"Walking Spiders are extremely poisonous and can be fatal to smaller animals like birds." Hermione explained.

"**Leaf." She chuckled dryly. "Told ya." **

**Blu started complaining again. "I hate to break it to you, but this is where our kind NATURALLY lives." Jewel snapped. **

"**Hey, you don't need to tell me about nature. I watch Animal Planet." "**

"Animal Planet?" A First Year Slytherin tasked.

"Muggle Television channel that airs shows about animals twenty four hours a day." Harry explained.

"**I know all about the food chain." Blu said and gasped as a frog snatched a fly out of the air and a snake attacked the frog. "See? Out here I'm just an appetizer. Nothing more than a feathery spring roll." **

"**That is why our kind stays in the trees and not on the ground." Jewel shot back. "After you." She motioned to the tree next to them. **

"**No no no no.." Blu said. "I'd feel much more comfortable in something...man made. Hey!" He spotted an abandoned radio tower. "How about up there?" **

"**I can't believe I have to drag your clumsy butt all the way up there." Jewel said as they arrived at the radio tower.**

"**Drag me?" Blu scoffed. "Watch and learn." And he started climbing up the tower, dragging Jewel with him. **

"Whose dragging whose butt now?" George asked with a smirk.

"**See?" Blu asked as he helped Jewel up. "Who needs flying?" **

"Vat is flying vithout a broomstick like?" Krum asked Harry.

"Mum will probably explain."

"**Birds." Jewel said. "Birds need flying. Flying is...its freedom. Its not having to rely on anyone. Don't you want that?" She asked the flightless Macaw. **

Everyone saw Harry get a dreamy expression. He loved to fly. Every evening he flew around the grounds just before curfew.

"**I don't know. Sounds kinda lonely." Blu replied. **

**They said goodnight, and Blu said he would probably be up a while because he was still on "Minnesota time." **

**The next morning they tried their first endeavor in getting the chain broken or off. Blu had a rather decent plan of tying a strong vine to a boulder and hoisting it up into the air before hooking the looped part of the other end onto a branch. They would then let it go and let the boulder drop down onto the chain which would be on another boulder. **

"That's actually..." Hermione started. "Not a bad plan. He's very smart for a bird."

"**Are you sure this is gonna work?" Jewel asked skeptically with a beak full of vine. **

"**Positive, check out my math." Blu mumbled back and pointing with a wing feather at a rather complicated equation he had made in the dirt. **

"**Yes...that's...comforting thank you. Let's just get this chain broken." Jewel said as Blu hooked the looped vine onto the branch. **

"**Great, then we can go find Linda." **

"**No, you can go find Linda." Jewel shot back. "I'm going to go back to being free in the jungle with my son." **

"Who will then be chained to the wizarding world." Harry said darkly glaring up at the Headmaster for letting something like his situation happen.

Nico patted his shoulder with his small wing.

**Blu suddenly tripped and his beak caused the loop to let go and it grabbed onto the beak which dragged the two Macaws on a wild ride. If it hadn't been screwed up, Blu's plan would have gone perfectly. **

"**Nice try brainiac." Jewel moaned as she shook her head. **

**Blu perked up. "I think something's watching us." **

Good instincts. Fake Moody thought in his head. For a filthy animal.

**Two baby toucans cheeped as they appeared on a rock and flew at them. One into Jewels arms and snuggled her. **

"And enter the mini toucans." Harry had a giggle fit.

"What?"

"Their very territorial." Harry giggled.

"**Aww, careful Blu, they might snuggle you to death." Jewel teased. **

**Blu reluctantly picked up the toucan chick that was trying to get his attention. Then he plucked out several of his chest feathers making him cringe in pain. **

All men with chest hair winced.

"**Intruders!" A kid shouted as he grabbed Jewels eyelids from behind and the two Macaws panicked. One toucan grabbed hold of Blu's tongue and pulled until it snapped back like a rubber band. They ran around so much that the chain wrapped around their ankles and they fell over together. **

"I like these toucans." George grinned.

"Agreed Forge." Fred grinned too. "I'd love to meet them."

**Blu smiled weakly at the toucan chick next to him in vain. "Attack!" The kid ordered and a group of toucan children flew in formation at Jewel and Blu and they shrieked in terror at the mini toucans. **

Laughter rang through the hall.

"**What's going on down there?" An older toucan male asked as he peeked out of a hole in a tree nearby. He fluttered down and came to his children. "Go go go go, off with you off with you." He said to the minis. **

"Rafy!" Pedro grinned.

"The King of Carnaval himself." Nico smiled. Those kids of his where a handful.

"What'd they say?" A muuggleborn asked.

"The toucan's father is known as the "King of Carnaval." back home. Harry said.

"**Daddy!" The toucans said excitedly and crowded him. "Daddy daddy daddy!" **

"**Guys I've told you a thousand times! Manuela, Sophia come on now listen to me." **

"**Precious aren't they?" Jewel asked as she and Blu regained control of themselves. **

"Yes, precious indeed.":Krum snickered.

"**Kids! Seventeen of them." The toucan said. "And one on the way. HEY!" He shouted up to the tree hole where two where shaking an egg. "He's NOT A MARACA STOP SHAKIN' HIM!" The two kids giggled as they put the egg down and zoomed away. **

"Seventeen?" Ron asked in shock.

"Bloody hell." Draco said as Ron said it and the two looked at each other in horror.

"**Their giving me gray feathers." The toucan showed Blu and Jewel his wings and indeed there where gray feathers among the black. "Oh, this papa needs a break." He sat down and groaned as his children crawled all over him giggling."So, are you two lovebirds heading for Carnaval?" He asked. **

"Lovebirds?" Lavender asked with a raised eyebrow.

"**Uh, lovebirds?" Jewel asked. **

"**We're more like Acquaintance Birds." Blu said. **

"**Not even that, we're more like "chained to each other" birds." Jewel said motioning to the chain. **

"**Momma!" Came Harry's voice from the tree hole and he flew down and hugged her. **

"**How did you get here?" Jewel asked after they let go of each other. **

"Yes, how did you get there?" Ginny asked.

"Aunty Eva saw me a few trees away. It was cold that night so she dragged me to their nest."

"Eva?"

"Not telling."

"**My wife saw him all alone last night a few trees away." The toucan smiled at the reunion. "Insisted he stay the night."**

"Oh."

"**Do you think you could help us get this...thing off?" Jewel asked. **

"**Hmm, lucky for you, you know Rafael. And Rafael knows EVERYONE. Ow!" One of his kids had landed on his eye. "Again with the eye! Do you want me to call your mother?" He threatened. **

"**NO!" The toucans all left him alone. **

"**Hehehe, works every time. There scared to death of her." Rafael smiled at the 3 Macaws as Harry giggled. He liked the mini toucans. They where funny. **

"Moms can be scary." Harry said again..

Future mothers smiled evilly. And those who had scary mothers shuddered.

"**Call me for WHAT?" A female toucan asked suddenly making Rafael jump.**

"**Oh hehe, Eva my love. I must take these three to see Louiz." He wrapped a wing around Jewel and Blu and Harry. **

"Whose Louiz?" Ron asked.

"It will explain later."

"**Louiz? Hah, you don't fool me for a second." Eva narrowed her eyes. "You and you amigo just want to sneak off to Carnaval." She folded her wings to her chest in an accusing way. **

"**Ahh, Carnaval." Rafael said bringing Jewel and Blu closer. "That magical time when I met the most beautiful in the world." He made a kissy noise to his wife as he came up next to her. **

"**Aw." Blu cooed. **

"Aww." Many females said while boys rolled their eyes.

**Harry smiled while his mother shook her head. **

"**Hah." Eva scoffed and turned away. **

"**I still remember the song that was playing when I first laid eyes on you." Rafael said in a teasing tone. "Tall and tan and young and lovely." He sang. "The Girl from Ipanema goes walking." He twirled his wife around with her wing. "Come on baby sing it!" **

"That's one of my favorite songs." Hermione smiled.

Ron made a mental note of this.

**Eva's singing was horrible. So horrible that it made other birds shriek as they flew out of the trees when she hit a high note. **

Several winces where seen. Even from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students.

"**Ahh, like a river of the sweetest honey." Rafael said with googly eyes as Eva continued to sing. Badly. **

"Eww." Said Fred.

"**Ouch." Harry said rubbing the side of his head. "I guess love is deaf too huh mom?" He asked and she nodded her head grimly. **

**They ended up making out. Their mini toucans going "eww" at the same time. **

"**Okay. Take them to Louiz." Eva said finally as she rubbed a feather on Rafael's beak. "But hurry back." **

"Guess we know why they have seventeen kids." A Hufflepuff Half-blood Second Year snickered.

"**You are an angel." Rafael said. "I'll miss you my juicy little mango." **

"**Oh me too my pudgy papaya." Eva cooed to her husband as the toucans screamed and giggled. "HEY! Marco! Carlos! Put your brother down NOW!" **

"Mum's got a bird twin!" Fred said. "Minus the fruity talk and Spanish names!"

"**I can't believe she actually let me go." Rafael said as they started to walk away. **

"**How far away is this Louiz?" Harry asked. **

"**Not far son, thirty minutes as the crow flies." Rafael said pointing to the sky. **

"That doesn't sound too bad." Hermione mused.

"**Uh, and how far as the Macaw walks?" Blu asked. **

"That _is_ bad." She said in afterthought.

"**Huh?" **

"**Bobo here can't fly." Jewel said irritably. **

**Harry stared at Blu who looked back with confusion at his curious expression. How could a grown bird not know how to fly? It was the greatest feeling in the world! **

Harry sighed as did Nico and Pedro who where perched on the table.

"**There's actually over forty species of flightless birds." Blu protested. "There are ostriches." **

"**Your NOT an ostrich." Jewel snapped. **

"**Well not technically." **

"**Look look my friends I want to help but to walk the whole way...it can't be done." Rafael said in a worried tone. **

"**Where's Daddy?" A toucan said. They all looked over to see the mini toucans all over Eva saying "Daddy." Harry slowly began to walk away as the 3 grown ups looked back worriedly at the young birds. **

"Good. Back away slowly." Collin smirked.

"Keep absolutely still. Their vision is based on movement." Harry smirked and Muggleborns and Half bloods snickered.

Several Purebloods looked confused while Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement. Yes, he went to muggle cinemas sometimes. And he too had seen the wonderful film Jurassic Park.

"**But uh, sure let's try." He grabbed hold of their heads and turned them around when he did and they began to walk away. "No no don't look back. They sense fear." He said as he walked them away and pulled Blu's head back around. **

"Its true." Harry smirked. "We do sense fear."

"What did you do?" Hermione sighed.

"Just teased Blu."Harry said. "A lot."

Mr. Bagman eagerly accepted the next chapter. "Chapter 4: Attempting to Fly"

**To Be Continued...**

**Heehee, this is fun!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Chapter 4: Attempting To Fly."** Mr. Bagman read eagerly.

"**They walked all morning and finally Rafael decided to try to teach Blu how to fly. All four birds where overlooking a tall cliff. Nearby, a human with a hang glider ran and jumped off the cliff and soared by."**

"Vat is a Hang Glider Herm Own Ninny?" Victor asked to many chuckles and snickers at his pronunciation of Hermione's name.

Hermione glared at the snickerers. "Its a muggle flying machine similar to a broomstick."

"**I changed my mind!" Blu gasped as he jumped back from looking down from the cliff. "I can't do this." **

"**Come on Blu its in your DNA." Rafael said. "And if our featherless friends can do it how hard can it be?" He asked motioning to the hang gliders. **

**Just then another glider took off. With two humans and one under another that was controlling the glider. "AAAHHHHHH! MOMMMYYYYY!" His shoes and money fell off and out of his pockets. **

Nico and Pedro laughed in mid air as Harry also giggled at the memory. Even some Slytherin's chuckled at the terrified Muggle.

"**Fun right?" Rafael asked casually as Harry giggled. **

"Sure sounds like fun." A Muggleborn afraid of airplanes said sarcastically.

"**Yeah. Fun." Blu said nervously. "Besides its not like we're just, hurtling ourselves off a mountain...right?" He looked to Rafael. **

"**Actually that was pretty much my entire plan." **

"WHAT?"

"**What?" Blu asked nervously. **

"**Come on Blu your not gonna back out now are you? Not in front of a lady?" He asked up close with a cheeky smile. **

"Oh, I see. Not a bad plan Rafy." Nico approved.

"He is the better Ladies Bird.." Pedro agreed.

"He said Rafael is the better "ladies bird." Harry said before a second year Ravenclaw could ask.

**Blu looked to Jewel and blushed slightly under his feathers. "Uh, yeah. Yeah okay sure." **

"**All right, that's the spirit!" Rafael said eagerly. **

"**Your sure your up for this?" Jewel asked the flightless bird. **

"**Yeah." Blu said again as he got back up, not noticing the "Die Blu Die!" glare Harry was giving him. **

"I was SEVEN." Harry defended himself from the amused looks.

"Die Blu Die?" Fleur asked with a sly smile.

Harry huffed and folded his arms.

"**Okay, get a little closer." Rafael said and the two older Macaws scooted a tad closer to each other. "Closer." Rafael said again and again they only scooted a bit closer. "Clooooser." Rafael said with a higher voice and they finally got right next to each other. "Nice. Now put your wings around each other." Rafael said with a feather tip pointed at them like a human finger. **

"**What?" **

"**Come on amigo its not like she's gonna bite." Rafael said. "Will you?" He asked Jewel. **

"**We'll see." Jewel teased Blu who looked sheepish. **

Several female students chuckled darkly making boys near them scoot away.

"**I might." Harry added. And the 3 adults looked to the glaring child. Blu meeped at the glare. **

"**Now, you flap your right wing." He pointed to Blo as he said that. "You flap your left wing." To Jewel. "And together, you fly!" He fluttered a few inches off the ground to emphasize "Fly." **

"**But...this doesn't seem aerodynamically possible." Blu protested as he held out his right wing and Jewel her left. **

"Its not." Hermione said skeptically. "Blu has too much weight on his side. Now if they where both females or males then yes it would be."

"THANK YOU HERMIONE!" Harry said making her shut up and glare at him.

"**Aiyayayayai you think too much amigo." Rafael said coming over to him. "Flying is not what you think up in here." He tapped his head with a feathertip. "Its what you feel in _here_." He touched over Blu's heart in his chest. "And when you feel the rhythm of your heart its like Samba." He danced a little jig on the cliff's ledge. "You FLY!" He tipped back and soared into the air shouting joyfully.**

"Quidditch players and Madame Hooch smiled and approved of that little speech.

**Harry spread his wings and ran off the cliff's ledge and joined Rafael in the air. "See?" Harry called down after flying around Blu's head and soaring back into the air. "Its easy!" **

"Easy for you." Hermione said quietly.

"**Easy?" Blu called up. "Easy for you to say cause from down here it looks really, really hard." Blu said nervously. **

"**Hey, if you want to see Linda again, this is the only way." Jewel said calmly. **

"**Your right." Blu said after bending his neck to the side.**

"**Yes I am." Jewel said. **

"**I can do this." **

"**Easy breezy." **

"**Thrust, lift, drag, wait." **

"**Oh come on!" Jewel grabbed Blu and they ran to the cliff's ledge...only to have Blu panic again. **

Nico and Pedro smacked their foreheads with their wings.

"**Not again!" Jewel said angrily as she was stopped from flying and they tumbled down the cliff side **

**Harry worriedly followed Rafael as he tried to catch up to the Macaws. Fortunately, They landed on top of a hang glider. **

Several relieved "Phwews." Rang through the hall.

"**Are we dead?" Blu asked as he picked his head up. **

"**No! We're still alive! Ha ha!" Jewel laughed in relief as the glider flew in the air. **

"**Way to go Blu!" Harry said as they flew alongside the glider. He didn't particularly like the bird, but every bird should know how to fly. **

"**Yeah your flying. Sort of. Not really. But do you feel it?" Rafael said as they flew around the Jesus statue. **

Everyone perked up when out of nowhere a song started playing called "Mas Que Nada." It was in Portugese. Harry could see several students swaying to the music.

"**Yeah, I do feel it." Blu said as looked over and saw Jewel enjoying the breeze. He stood up and started to spread his wings. **

"**Blu? No wait! Wait!" Jewel panicked and the two where sent hurtling off the hang glider after a gust blew Blu off. **

Suddenly it stopped.

"**Ai Carumba." Rafael groaned and he and Harry paused in their acrobatics to see his mother and Blu tumble onto another hang glider and penetrate the fabric with his beak. **

**Strike one. Harry thought as he followed the older toucan down to the beach where the glider was going through several beach umbrellas. Even sending an old man on a beach recliner into the air. They eventually flew into a palm tree face first via a brightly colored beach ball. **

A few Muggleborns hissed and winced. Harry even heard a few go "Ouch."

**Harry giggled inside as he heard Blu moan. **

"Harry!"

"SEVEN!"

**Rafael tsk tsk tsked in disappointment. "You did not feel it in _here_." He put a wing over his own heart. **

**Jewel spat out sand. "Ya think?" Harry helped his mother up and glared at Blu for being stupid who had the decency to look sheepish. **

"**Let's catch a ride to Louiz." Rafael suggested as he spotted a fruit truck. He and Harry flew over to it and landed safely while his mother and the idiot had to run across the road of bicyclers "Come on you two vamos vamos!" **

"Means "Hurry." Harry said to more confused looks.

"**Hey! Last of the species here!" Blu said as he almost got run over by a cycler. **

"**I would like to go at least five minutes. Without getting killed." Blu said as he caught his breath. "Is that so much to ask?" **

"For a bird who cant' fly?" Cho asked.

"**For a bird who can't fly? Oh yeah." Jewel said dryly as Harry cuddled up to her as the truck drove through the city. He glared at Blu as he tried to get close which made him back off. **

Several females giggled and Harry blushed.

**The truck was heading for the market district of Rio. Several booths where set up with various goods from fruits and veggies, to cheeses and t-shirts. Jewel was reminded of what time it was when she heard her son's tummy growl. Harry blushed **

**They hopped off the truck and Jewel, Rafael and Harry inhaled the sweet scent of local fruits. "food." Jewel and her son said. Jewel then smiled at her son as he was drooling from the scents. "Let's eat." She dragged Blu as they walked under stands and heard grating cheese a few stands away. They reached a box of half cut fruits and each picked one out. Except for Blu who stood protesting "You can contract 60 different kinds of worms from eating that." **

"Eww." Said several girls.

**He cringed as Harry dug in to his half of a Passion Fruit with a "Yummy." He cringed again as he saw Jewel dig into a half a de-clawed pineapple from the box. **

Harry almost started drooling. Then caught himself and saw amused looks. "Passion fruit is my favorite." He blushed.

Several fan girls made note of this.

"So what did you eat while growing up?" Hermione asked.

"Mostly nuts, fruits and berries." Harry said.

"**Your not exactly what they call a "dainty flower" are you?" Blu asked. Disgust in his voice as he watched the two other Macaws chow down on their fruit. **

"**Your not eating?" Jewel asked with a half-beak full of fruit. **

"**Um. You...you got a little something uh..." Blu said motioning to the side of his beak as Jewel had fruit on both sides of her beak. Harry even had a small bit of fruit on his head feathers when he perked up and both sides dripping with fruit. **

Several first years giggled.

"I guess now we know where you got your table manners from Potter." Malfoy smirked.

"Shut up Malfoy."

"How original."

"**Jewel grabbed her mango and walked over to Blu carrying it and moaning with pleasure at the sweet flavors. "You gotta try this." **

"**Uh, no thank you. I prefer my fruit the natural way. Out of a cereal box." **

"That's not natural."

"THANK YOU AGAIN HERMIONE!"

"Shutting up."

"**Oh come on." She kept trying to give it to him and he kept dodging. **

"**Uh uh, no." Blu said as he dodged again. **

"**Just a little bit." **

"**No way." **

"**Quit being such a baby!" Jewel snapped as Blu tripped over Rafael's feet and he landed face first into the toucan's own fruit piece. **

**Blu finally got a taste of real fruit. And he loved it. He moaned in pleasure at the flavors rolling in his mouth. **

"Its drugged with crack!" A Muggleborn Seventh Year Ravenclaw declared.

Harry glared at him and he shut up.

"**Does he normally do this?" Rafael asked Harry who shrugged in response. **

"**Its like a fiesta on my tongue!" Blu said joyfully. **

**He walked over to the box where Harry was eating his passion fruit and grabbed two halves and ate them very fast. **

"I'd never seen anyone eat so fast before." Harry murmured.

"**Blu try this!" Rafael said and he threw a pineapple piece at him which Blu caught in his mouth. **

**Blu then wandered over to a wayward watermelon and busted it open before eating it whole. **

Several females looked revolted.

**Rafael and Harry tipped the table up and the loose grapes fell diagonally into Blu's mouth. **

**Harry pecked a human's foot and caught the mango he was holding. "Mango!" He threw it and Blu ate it in mid air. **

More first year gigglies.

**They had a blast getting Blu to try different types of local fruit. It ended when a grape flew through the air and landed on his face. **

"Lovely." Padma Patil said with a winkled nose.

"I shall read." Karkaroff said and levitated it toward himself.

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm working really hard on this one!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Chapter 5: Party Time." **Karkaroff read.

**"Rafy!" Said a familiar voice and they all saw a cardinal and canary flutter down to them. "If it isn't the King of Carnaval himself."**

**"Nico! Pedro! What up family?" Rafael asked as he greeted his old pals.**

"Pals, the guy practically raised us!" Nico said.

Harry raised an eye. He didn't know that.

**"Where you been hidin' yourself bird?" Pedro asked.**

**"I thought you where dead." Nico said playfully.**

**"Hold up, rewind." Pedro said twirling around in the air. "Ain't that the bird from the cage?" Pedro pointed next to him where Blu was standing with a bewildered look on his face.**

**"I think our love lessons went down smooth." Nico added as he nodded and tipped his bottle cap to the other side of his head.**

"Oh great, another Sirius Black and James Potter." McGonagall said rubbing her temples.

**"Baby got beak, I wanna be like you." Pedro teased Blu who looked sheepish.**

**"No no you got this all wrong."**

**"You find your mama okay lil' man?" Nico asked the younger bird.**

**"She's chained with this idiot." Harry jerked his head in Blu's direction not paying attention to the glare he received from the older Macaw.**

"Harry!"

"Seven!"

**"We're looking for Louiz have you guys seen him?" Rafael asked his old friends.**

**"Yeah I seen him. But you didn't cause you just missed him. He done took the trolley back to the garage." Pedro said pointing to a trolley that just left.**

"Oh great." Ginny muttered.

**"Oh great." Jewel moaned.**

Ginny blinked in shock.

**"Relax baby bird you can catch it again." Nico said. "In the meantime come party with us!"**

**"Yeah, you gotta shake your tail feathers!" Pedro agreed and he and Nico flew in another direction.**

Muggleborns giggled.

**"But I don't think-" Blu started.**

**"Come on lovebirds your in Rio." Rafael said as he took them by their shoulders with his wings and walked them in the direction Nico and Pedro were flying in. "You should enjoy it."**

"Yes! Party!" A Muggleborn said excitedly.

**Harry reluctantly followed the older birds to a kind of dance club made up of boxes of fruit and enclosed under a blanket. Harry saw birds of all kinds dancing with each other to upbeat club music. And even saw a flamingo gyrating while shaking maracas. The 3 Macaws looked around in awe. Jewel had to pull Harry's eyes away from a green macaw couple who where dancing beak to beak and then started making out.**

**"I'll explain when your older." She said to his pout.**

**"Ai Garera!" Nico shouted. "Hey party people! Rafy has some special guests from out of town." Nico called to the crowd who payed attention to him. "And let's show them some love cause I dont' think they get out much."**

**"Yo yo yo!" Pedro got everyone's attention. "Everybody put they wings together!" He fluttered in the air. "And clap em as loud as you can!" He flew around. "Clap em! Clap em! I don't care slap em!" He slid down the flamingo's beak and flew back into the air emitting his Love Hawk shriek.**

**"Party in the Ipanema baby." Nico said with playfully narrowed eyes.**

**The 3 Macaws watched the birds start paying attention as Nico began a new song.**

Everyone heard Nico's voice as if he where human. Girls swooned over it.

**"I wanna Party. I wanna Samba." Nico sang "I wanna Party. I wanna Samba. I wanna Party (Party! Pedro sang as back up) And live my life (Party!) I wanna Party (Party!) And FLYYYYYYY!" They flew into the air and came back down.**

**Everyone was enjoying the music. Even his mother. And during the chorus (Which Pedro rapped out) Blu started dancing seemingly uncoontrollably.**

"Now THAT was funny to see." Harry smiled. "He still does that."

"Really?" Cedric asked.

"Yep, but we only do it now and then to tease him."

**"All right Blu!" Rafael said eagerly. Harry watched the two older Macaws dance together and seemingly having a good time.**

**"Laiya laiya laiya laiyaaaaaaaa." Harry watched his mother fly up and sing along. He hadn't heard her sing for such a long time. She seemed rather lonely lately. Maybe Blu wasn't so bad.**

**Then the covers giving them darkness where torn off and everyone stopped singing "HEY!" Except for a young bird who eventually got the message and stopped in confusion.**

"What now?" Padma Patil sighed.

**Everyone saw marmosets monkey their way down to the dance floor. The apparent leader looked and studied Harry. He had been told there where only TWO Macaws. He'd bring the young one along for good measure. "You three are coming with me." He said motioning to himself.**

**Oh right. Harry thought. Because of him we have an insane cockatoo after us. Strike Two.**

"You where really doing that?" Nico asked his "Nephew." He and Rafael where like his uncles. Pedro was like a big brother to him.

Yep."

"In your little monkey dreams." Ginny sneered.

**"In your little monkey dreams." Jewel said before she spat at his feet.**

Oh come on! Ginny thought in her head.

**"Yeah." Blu agreed before trying the same only to have it get caught in his beak. "Well, that was meant for YOU."**

**The atmosphere of the club went suddenly from playful, to tense. As the birds and marmosets stared each other down to the beat of a war drum.**

"Fight fight fight fight." Fred and George chanted.

**"I don't know what's going on here." The same young bird who had been singing when everyone had stopped said in confusion and went to hide in one of the crates.**

**"BIRDS VS. MONKEYS!" Pedro shouted.**

**"ATTACK!" The Leader of the marmosets ordered and they attacked. Harry flew up to Nico who was being chased by two marmosets and saw fruit. "Nico the fruit!" He said as he flew up to him. Nico tossed Harry a piece of fruit which he threw at a marmoset who ducked and it hit another in the face. Said marmoset laughed as the marmoset fell and stopped when he too was smacked in the face with another piece of fruit.**

"Go Harry!" Many said and Harry blushed.

**"Yippee-kai-ay Monkey man!" Harry shouted in triumph.**

**"Yeah." Nico shouted in approval and the younger and older bird bumped chests. **

Harry transformed and they did the same thing in present time causing many chuckles.

**Pedro had been helping younger birds escape the fight. He saw his mom and Blu being chased by the leader and Jewel brought up the chain so one other Marmoset could trip and collide into another that had been chasing them. She bowed to Blu who was smiling andgasped when Blu was tackled by the leader. She quickly pulled the chain up between the MALE'S legs achieving the desired effect. Pain.**

Males winced throughout the Hall.

**The monkey let two jewels from tourist jewelry slip out of his mouth and he keeled over to the right.**

**"We gotta go!" Jewel said suddenly as the trolley rang its bell.**

**"Need a lift?" The flamingo asked as he grabbed the chain and Harry flew off with him. Marmosets attached themselves to the chain too and made a marmoset chain.**

"Go away!" Said a Ravenclaw first year.

**Nico saw this and took his bottle cap. With a battle cry he flung it like a frisbee and hit the marmoset grabbing the chain on the head. He let go and the marmoset chain broke apart.**

"**Whoo! Take that you funky monkeys." Nico said putting his bottlecap back on. **

Harry held up a finger and Nico slapped it with his wing like a high five.

**"Thank you!" Blu said after the flamingo dropped them on the trolley's roof.**

**"Anytime!" The flamingo called down. **

"That's the end." Karkaroff said.

"I'll read next." George said eagerly and levitated the book to himself. "Chapter 6: Chained No More."

**To Be Continued...**

**Almost done!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	6. Chapter 6: Chained No More

"**Chapter 6: Chained No More." **George read.

"So they get the chain off? How?" Collin asked.

"You'll see." Harry smiled. Louiz was funny.

**Harry kept glaring at Blu as he tried to get closer to his mother as the sun started setting on their trolley to Louiz. That is, until Rafael pulled him aside. **

"**Let this happen chico." The older toucan said. **

"**But-" Harry managed to get out before Rafael interrupted him. **

"**Can't you see youa mama is happy?" He asked looking at Jewel and Blu who where sitting side by side now that Harry was out of the way. True, she did seem happier with Blu around for some reason. **

"Its the love bug Harrykins." Fred teased their surrogate little brother.

"**There he goes." Rafael said proudly. "That's my boy!" **

**Harry glared at the bird from a few feet behind as he tried to put his wing around his mother. Then he said something stupid. **

"Something about not being able to sweat and showing mom his underwing." Harry smirked.

"Eww." Several girls said.

"**Yeah. That's your boy." Nico said disappointedly. **

"**Okay so he needs a little help." Rafael said. "So let's give him some. Set the mood." He said suggestively. **

"**Okay check it out." Pedro said with a grin. "I know how to set. The. Mood." And then he did some kind of lewd dance that had Harry question his sanity. **

Pedro repeated the dance and many blushed. Even though he couldn't speak human, the message got across.

Are you sure he's sane? Harry asked Nico who shared his skepticism.

"Not sure myself lil' man."

Pedro slapped the back of Harry's head with his wing.

"Sorry." Harry smiled at the Cardinal.

"**Woah woah woah what kind of mood is that?" Rafael asked. **

"The wrong kind." Minerva said hotly. "And there's a child present."

"**Pedro Pedro a little too aggressive." Nico said floating over to his friend. "Not hating on your creativity, but I think I got this one." HE took off his bottle cap and held it to his chest. "Follow my lead." He then whistled out a melodious tone and Pedro got some hint that Harry couldn't and started plucking the cords on the trolley roof like a human guitar. **

Nico repeated the tune. Many girls went "Aww."

"Much better." Minerva nodded at the canary with approval.

"**Now that's more like it.' Rafael said with a grin and he flew off leaving the two to their thing and Harry confused. What does he mean? He wondered. **

"Ah ze innocence of youth." Krum smirked.

"**Wasn't really thinking wasn't really looking wasn't searching for an answer." Nico sang. "In the moonlight." He flew up to Jewel and Blu. "When I saw your face." He flew away continuing to sing as Rafael bumped into the cherry blossom trees making the pink petals float down in the sunset. **

Many girls sighed and awwed imagining the scene.

"**Wow." Jewel said. "What a beautiful sunset." **

"**Yeah." Blu agreed with the female Macaw. **

**Harry saw Rafael flying next to Blu's side a little low and heard him whisper something to Blu. Blu then recanted what he said and said "Your eyes. Not mine."**

Fred scoffed. "Amateur."

"Well he was a pet for most of his life. And a Momma's Boy." Harry high fived Nico and Pedro with his finger.

**Harry then heard Rafael tell Blu to tell his mother how he felt. And he apparently got choked up. But the choking didn't stop. **

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"**Oh how sweet. Your all choked up." Jewel said off handedly before turning to Blu. "OH your choking!" She started pumping his stomach from behind. **

Several boys burst out laughing and girls giggled.

"**And sooo." Nico sang before Pedro hit him lightly with the back of his wing to get his attention. **

"**One. More. Time." Jewel said before Blu started breathing normally again. **

More giggles.

"**Yep. That's my boy." Rafael said with disdain. **

**Nico made a crashing noise before imitating an explosion and spreading his wings apart.**

**Harry smirked at the older male Macaw who had an embarrassed look on his face**

"Harry!"

"Seven!"

**It took the rest of the evening to get to the stop. And the birds fluttered down to the ground. "I give you Louiz's garage." Rafael bowed with his wings pointed backwards to the garage. The gate was opened enough for the birds to slip in. Harry went in with Nico and Pedro. Harry saw Blu let his mother in first. And they say chivalry is dead. Harry thought. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. **

Insane cockatoo. Harry frowned thinking about how he hurt Nigel after this. I hope his eye is okay.

"**Louiz." Rafael called. "You here?" **

**Suddenly from the darkness they all heard barking. And a bulldog came running. Harry, Nico and Pedro flew away in fear and his mother and Blu ran from him. **

Malfoy chuckled imagining the scene.

"**Inside leg outside. Inside outside inside outside." They both kept repeating. And soon the bulldog had them cornered and Blu had a string of drool almost to his eye. Ten it was slurped up. **

"Ewws" rang through the hall.

"**Ahaaahaaahaa. I got youz gooood." The bulldog said with glee. **

"**What?" Blu asked. **

"**I could have ripped your throats out. But I didn't." The dog tried to explain the hilarity of the situation he saw. "But I coulda." He said in a kind of thinking pose. **

"Louiz is a bulldog?" Ginny blinked.

**Rafael laughed. "Come on Louiz stop scaring my friends." **

"**Rafy!" The bulldog embraced the toucan in a man hug. "Haven't seen you in ages." He looked him over. "You look good." **

"**Louiz...is a bulldog?" Jewel asked distastefully. **

Ginny frowned. She was similar to Jewel.

"You got something against dogs lady?" Lee Jordan asked.

"**You got something against dogs?" Louiz asked. **

"**I do when their drooling on me." Jewel snapped. **

"**Its a medical condition." Louiz said sadly and Harry felt bad for the guy. He seemed nice. **

Fleur smiled. Harry seemed like such a nice boy and she had only known him for a couple of weeks.

"**Come on buddy we really need your help." Rafael said. **

"**She's mean bro." **

"**Come on buck up." 'Rafael said patting the dog's back. "Can you help us?" He asked picking up the chain wth his wing. **

**Louiz studied it. "I think I know what to do." **

"I don't like this." Hermione said timidly. "I don't like this at all."

**Blu and Jewel stared at the large, very sharp looking buzz saw ahead of them. **

"Oh great."

**Louiz's plan was to cut the chain with a the saw. He rose up behind them with an eager look on his face. And put the helmet down on his face. **

Muggleborns giggled at the image in their heads.

"**Now try not to move." Louiz said. "I can't really see with this thing on." **

"Not good." A Muggleborn girl whose father had his finger cut off by a table saw said. "You have to pay close attention."

**Harry was suddenly fearful for his mother. And strangely, for Blu. **

"**And if something goes wrong scream really loud." Louiz said. "I can't really hear with thing either. Hey Rafy! Hit the switch please!" **

"Not good not good not good." Hermione muttered the mantra under her breath.

"**Don't worry. He's a professional!" Rafael said eagerly as he flicked the heavy switch down. **

**The saw started whirring. Harry was very afraid for his mother now. But when the saw hurled them over itself, finely cutting one of Blu's head crest feathers off, he let out a phwew. **

Hermione and other muggleborns did the same.

"**Hey! Where'd you go?" Louiz asked looking around in the helmet. Then he tripped and the saw cut the helmet in half and off his face leaving him shocked. **

Many pureblood's jaws dropped in shock and horror.

**The saw had hurled Blu and Jewel into the air and they landed on Louiz's teeth hurling him back on the chair. There they where. Dangling in the air from Louiz's teeth. Louiz's drool fell and by pure luck lubricated Blu and Jewel's feet enough so they could slip through. **

"Eww." Lavender said in distaste wrinkling her nose.

"Yay!" rang through the hall.

"**Eww." Blu said as he shook the drool off his foot after Louiz spit the chain out of his mouth making the saw catch it and grind to a halt. He gasped. "Jewel! Jewel! We're free! Slimy, but free! Contaminated, probably, but free!"**

Lavender wrinkled her nose again. As did Parvarti Patil.

**He said excitedly looking around for the younger Macaw's mother. "Can you believe its finally..." He saw Jewel happily fly into the air and Harry joining her. **

"**What are we standing around for? Its Carnaval!" Nico shouted excitedly. **

Harry pumped his fist, elbow and arm down saying thinking YES!

Many forgot it was Carnaval in the story as it hadn't been mentioned in a while.

"**I'm a fly! Fly just like a biirrrd!" She sang happily.**

"**But Jewel you are a bird!" Pedro teased as they celebrated the journey's end. **

Many smiles beamed at Harry who had probably flew around in celebration as well.

"**Yeah. I know just how ya feel." Louiz said to Blu sitting next to the Macaw. "Watching em up there just makes you wanna chase em down and...bite their heads off."**

Many giggles.

**He stared up at the birds as if hypnotized. **

More giggles.

**He shook himself out of it. "I'm just kiddin' ya bro. Yeah. Chasing em is plenty." He saw Blu just staring up at the flying birds and left him be. Blu started walking down the road. Jewel saw this and flew down to him. **

"Uh oh. A confrontation." Fred said with a frown.

**Harry didn't konw what his mother and Blu talked about. But he heard his mother say angrily. "Hey! Its not my fault you can't fly." There was a deafening silence. **

Silence.

"**Akward." Pedro muttered to Nico next to him. **

Fred and Lee snorted.

"**Okay." Rafael said nervously flying down between the two Macaws. "You know what, this is good. Just be completely honest with each other." **

"**You want honesty?" Blu asked angrily. "Okay. Here's some honesty for you. I don't belong here." He said glaring at Jewel. "And I never wanted to come here in the first place. This whole thing has been a nightmare and you know what else?" He huffed angrily. "I hate Samba." **

People gasped.

**Nico burst into tears and hid his face in Pedro's side. **

"Aww." Many Beauxbatons girls cooed. Lavender Brown stroked Nico's back feathers with a finger and he smiled as it felt nice.

"**Hey. That's going a little too far." Pedro said narrowing his eyes at Blu for making his friend cry. **

"**Make the mean birdie take it back." Nico begged the Cardinal. **

"Now I see the resemblance." Severus muttered. Potter did the same thing with Black when someone insulted pranking.

"**Yeah. I said it. Every song sounds the same. Tico taco ya ya ya. Tico taco ya ya ya." He fake danced to improve his point. "I'm tico taco out of here." He waved the birds off and turned around to leave. **

"**FINE." Jewel said angrily. "See ya around PET." She flew into the air. **

"**Wait!" Rafael protested as the toucan tried to intervene. "You belong together! You are Juliet to his Romeo!"**

"They died in the end though." Hermione pointed out.

"**Sure they both died in the end but you get my pont right?" He sighed as they went opposite ways. "Ahh young love. Always so melodramatic." He went after Blu and Pedro and Nico went after Jewel and the kid.**

"Why do I get the feeling something's going to happen to you?" Hermione asked.

"Cause it always does?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed. They where right.

"**Mom!" Harry said as he flew off after her. Jewel couldn't hear him. She was in pain. She was crying. Harry could see drops fall from her eyes. Then he was slammed into from the side by something. **

"Knew it!" Hermione said in a panicky voice.

"**Hello. Pretty young bird." Nigel the cockatoo leered down at him. "Going somewhere?" **

"Back off bird napper!"

"Leave Harry alone!"

"**Oh yeah." Harry sneered. "I was just on my way to claw your eyes out for what you did to my mom!" Harry lurched up and attacked the older, stronger. bird. He managed to slash across his eye like Scar from the Lion King that he and his mother had snuck into a theater to see once. **

"Good." Cedric narrowed his eyes.

"Go Harry!" Said several first years.

"How's Nigel's eye?"

"Lil' man you apologize for that every time you see him." Nico said. "Put it behind ya okay?"

**But Nigel managed to grabbed his feet in his claws. "Come on lad, we're going to a parade." He leered down at him again. "Everyone. LOVES. A parade." He laughed crazily and flew off toward Carnaval. **

"Always you get dragged into things." Hermione said in a scared tone.

"**MOMMA!" Jewel heard her son's panicky voice. She turned about face in mid air and saw him pleading for help with his eyes as he was dragged off by that damned cockatoo. She shrieked and flew after them angrily. **

"Go Harry's Mom!" Rang through the hall from every table. Even the Slytherin table. Though they where younger years.

**Never mess with a mama bird's chick. **

"Or they WILL claw your eyes out." Harry smirked evilly.

"**Hold up! Ain't nobody messin' with a friend of Pedro's!" Pedro huffed. "I ain't havin' it! Its on!" The cardinal punched with his wings in the air. **

"**Pedro! Didn't you see the talons on that guy?" Nico protested. **

"**Talons? Pedro said weakly. "Maybe its on. Next time. RAFY!" He shouted as he and Nico shouted for help as they flew off in the opposite direction for Rafael and Blu.**

"Some friends you are." Cedric said to the cardinal and canary who glared at him along with Harry.

"Big ass cockatoo Cedric. Big ass cockatoo about yay big." He held his hands at about Nigels size. "With big ass talons against these two?" He motioned to the small, glaring birds.

Cedric looked sheepish.

"**Help! Help!" Nico shouted as he flew off with his friend. He wanted to help the kid but he and Pedro didn't stand a snowballs chance aganst that birds talons. **

"See?" Harry asked.

"I will read." Fleur offered and she levitated the book over to herself. **"Chapter 7: Learning to Fly." **

**To Be Continued...**

**How'd I do this chapter? I hope I'm sticking to the story enough. I'm pretty pleased with the Harry attacking Nigel scene. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	7. Chapter 7: Carnaval

**Chapter 7: Carnaval**

"**Rafael, quit following me." Blu muttered angrily to the toucan walking behind him. "Your going the wrong direction. Isn't Carnaval that way?" Blu gestured behind them. **

"**I'm not going to Carnaval. No I'm gong home." Rafael told the younger bird. **

"**But I thought you loved Carnaval?" Blu asked in confusion. **

"**I do. But I love my family much more." Rafael explained. "And that's a decision I made with this." He gestured to his heart. "Not this." He poked Blu's head with a feather. **

Luna smiled.

"**Blu! Blu!" Nico said excitedly as he and Pedro flew up to them. **

"**I was flying, then I saw this big cockatoo." Pedro started. **

"**With big ninja talons." Nico added. **

"**This cockatoo was ugly."**

"**Yeah." Nico agreed." **

"**Anyways that's not the point." Pedro waved that off. **

"Just tell him what happened." Hermione rolled her eyes. Unneeded details only hindered rescue.

"**Jewel was flying off and Harry was following her. He snatched Harry up and the cockatoo was like. "Your coming with me little boy." Nico continued. **

"That makes him sound like a pedophile." Fred smirked.

"**And the kid was like, "Leave me alone you pervert! And he was like." Pedro mimicked martial arts. "He got him in the eye." Pedro pointed to his own eye. **

"Leave me alone you pervert?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Pedro who shrugged.

"**Stop!" Blu shouted. "Just tell me what happened!" **

"Exactly." Snape rolled his eyes in annoyance at the birds antics.

"**He's got the kid man. And Jewel was following them." Pedro told Blu. **

"**And their headed for the parade." The two pointed over to the gathering of lights and music. **

**Blu gasped. "This is all my fault." He looked guilty. Then got a determined look. "Let's fly." **

**They got Louiz who was ready for Carnaval. He had a fruit hat on his head and Blu was riding on it. Some drool flew behind him and hit Nico in the face. **

"Gross!" Said several girls.

"**Hey dog, I'm drowning back here." Nico said as he got the slobber out of his face. **

"**You will get wet on this ride." Louiz laughed. **

The students laughed. Even Harry while Nico pouted as much as a canary could.

**Meanwhile, at the parade in a grotesque chicken float, Harry and his mother where in a cage. Nigel glared at the youngling who had the gall to strike him. "Two down, and one to go." He sneered. **

"Boy Nigel sure was evil back then." Harry whispered to Nico and Pedro who nodded.

"**You'll never find him." Jewel snapped at the cockatoo. "He's already gone." **

"**I don't need to find him. He'll find you." Nigel said with a confident tone and he flew up into the air in the float. **

**The dog and birds arrived at the Carnaval Parade. It was a stunning display of costumed performers, floats and music. **

A screen appeared behind the staff table. The blackened screen turned on and it showed Linda in the Macaw costume. "This is not good. This is not good." Everyone perked up as upbeat music started playing. "Cheese and sprinkles." The camera zoomed out to show Carnaval in full swing.

"Wow." many students gaped at the beautiful parade floats and the costumed performers.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is Carnaval." Harry said eagerly as a song called Sapo Cai was being sung.

Even many Slytherins where in awe at the bright luminescent lights on the floats and the thousands of muggles (And possibly local witches and wizards) cheering loudly.

"**This is the spit!" Louiz shouted eagerly. "Yeah baby! Now i could get my freak on." He started shaking his rear and dancing. **

"Ah so that's why there was a bulldog that year in the performing crowd." Fleur mused in amusement.

"**Louiz please! Rescue first! Freak later!" **

"**Outta my way people!" Louiz complied as he ran forward. A few performers slipped on his drool. **

"And zat explains ze slipping incidents."

"**All right guys, I'll fly ahead and look for Harry and Jewel." Rafael said above Blu and Louiz. He flew off into the parade, several children pointed the toucan out to their parents but they ignored them. "Hello ladies." Rafael said to the costumed human females as he flew between them on their float. **

"And zat." She had wondered why there where birds flying toward the ugly chicken float that year. Before she could tell her mother and father they where gone from sight.

"**Mr. Big Nose! Hold up!" Pedro said as he and Nico flew in Rafael's direction to help him. **

There where several giggles.

**Linda had somehow gotten in the Queen of Carnaval's saw Blu on Louiz and shouted out to him. **

**Blu heard Linda calling for him and he looked back. "Linda!" He said excitedly. Then "Linda?" He asked in confusion as she was wearing the female Blue Macaw costume which was very skimpy. **

Boys covered their groins. Even some girls.

"**Blu we found them!" Rafael said. **

"**Yeah! Their on some like, weird chicken float!" Pedro said distastefully. **

"How bad was it?" Hermione asked.

**Blu looked determined to help Jewel and her son. "Let's go get Jewel and Harry."**

**Louiz ran through the parade at top speed. They spotted the weird float through a crowd of performers in alligator costumes and performers on stilts with palm tree wigs. "That float is a crime in itself." Louiz said as he and Blu stared at it. Blu was suddenly smacked off of Louiz by one of the costumed tails. **

"Oh no!"

"He's okay." Harry assured the first year.

**A performer begged for help as Louiz tugged on his costumes tail and growled. **

Fleur laughed. It was funnier seeing it though.

**Blu spotted a skateboard and commandeered it from the performer. He rolled between the palm tree performers until he was flipped into the air when a stilt landed on the end of the board. He landed on the float and went inside. **

"I was wondering how Blu would get into the float." Hermione said.

**Blu found Jewel and Harry quickly. "Jewel." He said to the female and young male. **

"**Blu!" Jewel said. "What are you doing?" **

"**I'm going to get you guys out." **

"**No!" Harry said. "You can't be here Blu! Nigel is-" **

**Harry was cut off by said cockatoo grabbing Blu and throwing him into a separate cage. "Welcome." He said. "How nice of you to join our little soiree." He smirked in triumph at Blu. **

"No!"

"We're all fine people! Remember that!" Harry pointed out to the crowd.

"**You think I came alone?" Blu teased. "I got three of the roughest, toughest birds in all of Rio right behind me." **

"**Yeah!" A familiar voice said and Nigel smirked in the direction it came from. Blu saw Rafael, Nico and Pedro together in a cage. "You here that guys?" Pedro asked. "We're saved!" **

"I think he means you." Fred said.

"**I think he means us." Nico said sadly perched on Rafael's beak. **

"**Oh." Pedro said with a let down look. **

"**Ahh love." Nigel smirked. "Its such a powerful, and yet stupid thing." **

"It is not a stupid thing. It is the most powerful emotion in the world." Luna said with a slight hint of anger.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and Astoria slapped him behind his head again.

"Stop that!"

"Stop being a bastard!"

**He flew through a window to the human driver and handed him two grown up Macaw feathers and one smaller feather. **

"**Yes." Marcel said eagerly. "Well done Nigel." **

"Bastard." Several students said. Hermione among them surprisingly.

**The float left he parade with the other participants none the wiser about what the ugly floats true purpose was. Fernando, on the roof with the two idiots, left a trail of rags for Linda and Tulio to follow. **

"It was morning before they finally got to the plane." Harry said off handedly. "I'll read the last chapter." He levitated the book to himself. **"Chapter 8: Learning to Fly." **

**To Be Continued...**

**I'm working on a Father of the PrideHP cross where Harry lives with Larry and Kate's family in Sigfried and Roy's garden and can talk to animals like their humans. He will eventually be taken on as Sigfried and Roy's apprentice. **

**I don't know if any of you remember Father of the Pride, but it was a short lived cartoon from Dreamworks about the secret lives of Sigfried and Roy's show animals in their own community in their "Secret Garden." Where they live and talk to each other like humans. But they cannot speak to humans and when they come around they walk on all fours. It was a funny show with few dirty jokes. Damn the Parents Television Council. They ruin everything. Fascists. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
